


99 красные воздушные шары

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Мэтью живет в мире, где все ненормальные убивают. С его фиолетовыми глазами, он, безусловно, считается ненормальным. Потерянный без никого, чтобы помочь ему, все, что он имеет это одна вещь, держа его живым; или, скорее, больше как 100 вещи.





	99 красные воздушные шары

Когда его родители увидели цвет глаз, они решили его убить. Его мать не могла убить его сама, и она отказалась позволить ее мужа грязные руки на то, что она привела в мир. Таким образом, они приняли легкий путь.

Они оставили его в поле за городом, должен был быть какой-то дикий зверь, который хотел бы съесть его.

Это было не животное, что нашел его, однако, это был его брат, Альфред. Альфред видел, как его родители искали, и он проснулся до криков его матери. Он понял, что случилось. Он был пятнадцать в то время, и у него есть герой комплекса решил, что Он спасет своего новорожденного брата независимо от того, что стоимость для себя. Он собрал вещи, которые он думал, что он будет нуждаться, и поблагодарил его счастливые звезды, что он "предусмотрительно, чтобы начать экономить свои деньги, и начал работать рано. У него было достаточно, чтобы поднять того, кто его родители решили убить.

Все прошло хорошо в течение первого десятилетия после того, как он спас своего брата. Он решил назвать его Мэтью. В конце концов, это было самое нормальное имя он мог думать, но независимо от того, как нормальный он пытался сделать его брат, как представляется, на внешней стороне... его глаза не изменили цвет. Они остались фиолетовыми.

Он никогда не позволял своему брату снаружи. Несмотря на это, он пытался сделать своего брата счастливым, как мог. Он убедился, что он хорошо обеспечен. Он был просто счастлив, что ему удалось спасти его.

Это было оспорено, хотя, когда Мэтью решил выйти. Он знал, что не должен. Он знал, что его не пускают на улицу. Он знал, что это для его собственной защиты. Он также знал, что он не может продолжать жить все взаперти, как он был. Он сошел с ума.

Он ждал, пока Альфред ушел из дома, и он выкрался.

Все прошло хорошо, пока капот его куртка была взорвана назад, и кто-то видел его фиолетовые глаза. Тогда ничего не будет хорошо никогда. Толпа собралась вокруг него немедленно, готовы убить его.

Это была нервная привычка его, что он играл со своей одеждой, когда он нервничал. Это было, когда он делал, что через несколько секунд после того, как люди вокруг него начинают шепотом о камнями его, или что-нибудь-, чтобы избавиться от него, что он чувствовал что-то в кармане куртки и вспомнил что-то; что-то очень важное. У него была пачка шариков в кармане. 100 воздушные шары. Очень специальные шары его брат дал ему в то утро. Его особый умный брат, который был также мастер изобретатель.

"Вот несколько шариков, которые я сделал. Ну, я действительно не сделал их; но, я положил некоторые вещи внутри них, которые сделают их взорваться, когда они попали в землю, как поп-скалы или что-то только, как, много громче. Я только что сделал сотню из них до сих пор. Вы могли бы держать на них для меня на некоторое время? Я сейчас вернусь, ладно? Помни, не выходи из дома, хорошо? Я увижу тебя позже, Мэтти!"

"Это право," Мэтью подумал о себе, как он вспомнил одну вещь, которая могла бы помочь ему бежать прямо сейчас... Он не берет изобретение Альфреда из кармана, когда он вышел из дома.

Мэтью достиг в, взял один из воздушных шаров, и бросил его на землю.

Вышла яркая вспышка и громкий Выталкивание звука, а также облако густого серого дыма.

С его помощью Мэтью смог сбежать из толпы людей в смятении.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............  
> Я надеюсь увидеть вас всех в картинках климатических ударов, которые происходят во всем мире! Я был ярким каждую пятницу в течение нескольких месяцев. Нам нужно как можно больше людей. Если вам понравилась моя работа здесь, пожалуйста, рассмотреть вопрос о принятии час, или больше, вашего времени, чтобы пойти и встать на наше будущее. Эта чрезвычайная ситуация климата будет означать, что я больше шансов умереть от изменения климата, чем я, чтобы умереть от старости, не говоря уже о всех остальных на земле также находится под угрозой. Нам нужны действия. Так что, пожалуйста, делайте все, что можете.  
> Ура  
> Северной  
> #Fridays для будущего #Strike #Climate ударов по климату #fff


End file.
